Emmett Gets Pranked
by WonderfullyMade
Summary: All the Cullens are tiered of being pranked by Emmett. So they decided it was time for revenge and start to pull funny pranks on Emmett. Fun starts in chapter two, but have to read chapter one to understand chapter two. Set after Breaking Dawn. Please R
1. Stronger

**Emmett Gets Pranked**

**I am not Stephanie Meyer therefore I do not the Twilight saga.**

**Chapter 1 – Stronger**

**Bella's POV**

_**Flashback**_

_It's been 10 years since Renesmee was born, ten years since I became a vampire, ten years of denying my thirst and resisting the sweet smell of human blood; and yet, here I am, red eyed and filled with guilt and remorse. _

_Esme and I went for a hunting trip and there I caught the sweetest scent I have ever smelt before; a young girl about fifteen was wondering the woods alone. As soon as I caught her scent, I didn't think about anything besides the sweet smell. So without thinking I ran towards the direction of the girl. The sweet smell filled by brain and the monster in me rejoiced. _

_I think Esme was trying to stop me, but I couldn't be sure because all I could think of was that I was the predator and she was my prey and the sooner I get to her the sooner I could put a stop to the burning pain in my throat._

_When I reached her, I didn't waste time; I launched myself onto the girl and snapped her neck so she wouldn't have to suffer the pain while I was ruthlessly quenching my thirst. _

_I sank my venom coated teeth into her soft skin on her throat. The most sweetest blood ever gushed into my mouth, the taste was amazing. It was warm as it flowed down my throat quenching my thirst._

_After I finished, that's when I realised what I did and regret filled my mind as I encountered the sight before me. The young girl lay lifelessly in my arms. Her beautiful face was pale and her dark, curly hair swayed in the wind, it was ruffled and untidy. Her arms and legs were broken by my aggressiveness. Her broken neck was tilted to the side revealing my teeth marks. My vision became blurry as tears that would never spill came into my now crimson, monstrous eyes._

_I took a life. I have no right to take lives, I am not God; in fact I am the total opposite. She was an innocent young girl, with a whole life a head of her. She could have dreams, ambitions, family, friends and a bright future ahead of her and I took all that away from her. I bowed my head and silently prayed that her innocent soul may rest in peace._

_I was startled when someone gently tapped my shoulder; I turned around and found it was Esme; Alice and Edward were right behind her. Alice must have seen it._

"_Edward, you take Bella home and Esme and I will take care of the body." Alice said with an unfathomable expression. _

_Edward helped me up, and ran me home. All the while he was chanting words of comfort to me. When we reached the house I almost died of regret and embarrassment when Carlisle opened the door and looked straight into my red, guilt stricken eyes. _

_I ran past my family as they watched me with concern and pity. I ran to mine and Edward's room. Edward followed me, we spent the rest of the day there and I should say Edward knows all the right things to say and do at the right moments. _

_The next day I thought my family needed an apology, so I called a family meeting and apologised. They all were very nice and forgave me._

_**Present – End of Flashback**_

It's been almost a week since that incident and we moved to a new place, so no one would suspect anything of us. I was still feeling down and everyone was just very quiet.

That was until Emmett started to pull pranks on each of us. He ruined Edward's piano and Volvo, Alice's Porsche and Clothes, Rosalie's clothes, Carlisle's Mercedes and doctor stuff, Esme's furniture, Jasper's books and he was playing stupid jokes on Nessie and me.

We were all pissed off and decided it was time for revenge. All of us including Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie planned strategies to play pranks on Emmett.

I laughed evilly as I realised that since I drank human blood not very long ago, I was a little stronger than Emmett. A wide grin crept onto my face as I got an awesome idea to prank Emmett. This is going to be fun.

**I promise the next Chapter is going to be Really Funny. **

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter.**

**Please Review :)**


	2. Beaten By Nessie

**Beaten By Nessie**

**Bella's POV**

We decided that we should have a meeting and plan how to prank Emmett. Rosalie took him hunting so that we could distract him; we would fill her in after she comes back.

"What could be some of the ways we could prank Emmett?" Alice asked excited.

We all thought about it, discussed and wrote ideas down. Together we all came up with this:

_Bella dresses up as Nessie and beats Emmett in hand wrestling._

_Make a fake school report for Emmett and pretend that he failed. Carlisle gets angry and grounds him; Edward sneaks him out and hides while Carlisle finds Emmett alone outside._

_Esme dresses up as Rosalie and Rosalie finds him about to kiss an imposter._

_Caught ruining Alice's clothes._

_All the Cullens speak in a foreign language and pretend to be like humans. Eating human food and Emmett runs away thinking he is in sane. __Jasper asks Emmett to stop whilst lowering the camera (Jasper will be filming all of that.). Emmett turns around and all the Cullens shout you've been pranked while throwing water balloons at him._

Alice and Edward went shopping to get everything we need to prank Emmett. Later in the day Rosalie and Emmett came back, so we decided to start our pranks.

Nessie and I swapped clothes so that I could smell like her for the next half hour or so. Alice and Esme dressed me up like Renesmee so that I looked exactly like her – now that Nessie is ten years old she is fully grown and is about same height as me.

"Perfect." Alice said looking at me proudly.

"Your beautiful, sweet hearts." Edward said hugging both me and Renesmee.

"Awesome, mom you look just like me; like twins. Go out there and kick Uncle Emmett's butt." Nessie said smiling widely.

Emmett and Rosalie were in the lounge room watching T.V. as I approached them Rosalie looked up and gave me a quick wink and I winked back.

"Uncle Emmett." I asked and Emmett looked up.

"What's up Nessie?" he asked.

"Well, I was just thinking if you would like to verse me in an arm wrestle?" I asked mimicking Renesmee's sweet voice.

Emmett started laughing and I glared at him.

"Seriously, Nessie your half human."

"So, I am half vampire too." I replied.

"Ness, you must be kidding me, I mean you're barely ten years old."

I stuck my tongue out and said, "Too scared, uhh?"

And his face immediately became serious, "Fine if that's what want; then you're so on." He replied slyly

I tried not to smirk as we got ready to play. Emmett flexed his muscles and we both joined hands and in the count of three we started. I decided to play with him a little bit. I let him think he would win, as he slowely pushed my arm down. When my palm was just inches away from the table, I put all my strength into pushing his hand the other way. I pushed his hand down and when it was just inches away from touching the table he put all his strength into it and I actually had to struggle a bit, but I managed to push his hand down slowely so it touched the table and I WON! Wow that was Fun.

I had the biggest smile on my face as I got up from the table and was leaving before he could demand a rematch. Emmett was staring at me astonished and true disappointment filled his face. Before I exited the room he managed to speak and ask for a rematch but I answered, "Sorry, got to go, I'll see you later." And I went to see the rest of the family.

"Wow that was so funny!" Alice exclaimed

"Cool, you did well, Bella." Jasper said

"Mum, you were amazing!" exclaimed my sweet daughter.

"That was so funny; you did an amazing job, Love." Edward said pulling me into a quick kiss.

Everyone else clapped and cheered. I took everything of that made me look like Nessie so that I looked like myself now.

Everyone prepared for the next prank.

**Review for more :)**


	3. School Report

**School Report**

**Edward's POV**

Now it's time for the next prank to be pulled on Emmett.

Alice and Carlisle together made a fake school report, where Emmett gets all F's. They printed it out and both of them smiled evilly. Wow, I never knew Carlisle had that evil, childish side to him.

Jasper got the camera ready and the rest of us watched intently. Emmett was still downstairs, fuming over losing the wrestling match with Nessie, so Carlisle went upstairs pretending to be coming down from his office.

As he descended the stairs with the paper in his hand, he gave a quick wink to us and suddenly his face became angry as he looked over to Emmett and shouted, "Emmett McCarty Cullen!"

Emmett looked towards Carlisle and said, "Yes Carlisle, what's wrong? You don't have to shout."

"I have a reason to shout; you come right here and look at this."

Carlisle stopped at the bottom of the stairs and Emmett walked up to him. Carlisle held up the fake report to Emmett's face, Emmett took it and started to read.

Slowely his expression became more and more horrified, "No...n...no Carlisle I am pretty sure this isn't mine, I mean I never f...failed before." He said, his lower lip slightly quivering.

"Well, it says Emmett Cullen on it and it came to our house and as long as I know, you're the only Emmett Cullen who lives here." Carlisle said his expression making Emmett want to run.

_What I can't believe it, I mean, first Nessie beats me in wrestling match and she is half human and second the report says I failed, when I did my best in class and I never failed before .Oh..God look at Carlisle's expression; he looks like he is going ground me forever. _Emmett was thinking.

"But...Carlisle, I have never failed before." He said

"But...Emmett, you did now," Carlisle continued, "You are grounded for the next month, no going out besides school, no t.v and no fun at all.

Emmett started to glare at Carlisle and argued back, "No you can't ground me...I'm an adult."

"How dare you argue back, Emmett Cullen and stop glaring at me. You march yourself to your room right now...And yes I can ground you, cause I'm your father and you ought to respect me." Carlisle said.

And with that Carlisle sent a very grumpy Emmett to his room.

After two hours in his room, doing absolutely nothing, Emmett was bored out of his brain and I took this as my chance to get him into more trouble. I said to my family, "I'm going to get Emmett out and Carlisle I need you to be at the parking lot of the super market. Ok?"

"Sure Edward, I'll meet you there. Jasper, get the camera ready." Carlisle said with a smirk.

I went upstairs and didn't bother to knock on the door; I just went straight into Emmett's room. "Hey, Emmett would you like to come with me to the super market; Nessie asked for ice cream." I said trying to sound exciting.

"Edward, why are you doing this to me?" He said annoyed.

"Doing what?" I asked.

"You know, I am grounded." He replied

"No, I don't." I said.

"That's all I was thinking for the last two hours." He said

"Really, I didn't concentrate much on your thoughts." I said

"Well, now that you know I can't go, leave me alone." He said

"Come on Emmett, we haven't spent much time with each other in a while, after we get the ice cream we'll go on a hunt." I said trying my best to convince him.

"But what if Carlisle catches me." he said.

"Why would Carlisle be at the super market, I think he's at the hospital?" I replied.  
"Ok, fine Edward, I'll come, but you better make sure Carlisle wouldn't know." He said actually sounding excited.

"Carlisle wouldn't know." I replied trying to sound trustworthy.

And with that Emmett and I hopped into the car and we drove to the super market. When we arrived at our destination I parked the car in the parking lot, we got out of my Volvo and were walking to the super market, when at the corner of my eye I saw Carlisle holding some grocery bags pretending to be shopping; I took that as my chance to leave and let Carlisle have the fun.

I wanted to see this, but I can't because if Emmett sees me he would defiantly kill me and anyway Jasper is recording all of this and we get watch all of this later.

So I said, "Hey Emmett, I forgot my phone in the car, I'll quickly go get it, stay right here." I told him and ran in human pace (There were too many humans around us.) back to my car and sped away not looking back.

**Carlisle's POV**

When I saw Edward leave, I took that as my cue and walked towards Emmett. Emmett was looking the other way, waiting for Edward; so he didn't see me come.

When I was a about a metre away from him, I cleared my throat to get his attention. He slowly turned his head around whispering to himself, "Please don't let it be Carlisle." He probably already caught my scent and wishing that he was delusional.

He couldn't run there were too many human witnesses around us and if he ran in a human speed I would be able to easily catch him.

When he turned his head around fully we were face to face with each other. I made my face seem furious, "Just wait till we get home, I don't want to make a scene here." I said in low, cold voice. I thought I saw him shiver. "Get in the car, now." I told him.

He followed me straight to the car, he knew better than to argue with me. He sat in the back passenger seat while I drove us home.

**Emmett's POV**

I am going to kill Edward, tear him into pieces and burn them and I am not joking. How could he do that to me, he knew Carlisle was there. Today is probably the worst day of my entire existence.

First Nessie beats me in the wrestling match, second I fail in the school report and I am grounded, third Carlisle catches me alone and I am in more trouble and forth I am going to kill Edward and Bella would kill me and that would be the end of my day.

All the while, I was in the car I tried not to meet Carlisle's glare through rear view mirror; if only looks could kill. I don't how long it took, but for me it felt like a few short seconds when we arrived home, because I was not looking forward to reach home.

Carlisle and I got out of the car and he stopped me right there not letting me go into the house, with an angry expression.

"Carlisle... I can explain." I said my voice shaky.

"Explain to me what Emmett? That you deliberately disobeyed me, that you sneaked out even when I gave you clear instructions not to." He said in harsh voice.

"No, Carlisle...Edward he asked me to sneak out and told me you wouldn't know. Edward...yes, he was the one." I said my voice breaking.

"Edward! Can you come here for a second, please?" Carlisle shouted.

Edward better own up, or he is so dead. He better own up; no one can be that merciless can they?

Edward came outside with an innocent looking face, "Yes, Carlisle?"

"Did you ask Emmett, to sneak out?" Carlisle asked smiling at Edward.

"Pardon me?" Edward said with a confused expression. Boy, he could act very well.

Carlisle repeated his question again, "Did you ask Emmett, to sneak out with you."

"No, why would I do such a thing. Carlisle you know I wouldn't do a stupid thing like that and deliberately disobey you."He said with in a sweet, evil voice.

"Well, then son you can go now, sorry for taking up your time." He said to Edward smiling again. Edward ran away with a smug expression.

Then Carlisle turned to me and said, "How dare you, blame you're innocent brother, Emmett. You are grounded for two months now stay in your room the whole day and no t.v, no video games, no computer, no fun at all and most of all NO SNEAKING OUT!" Carlisle screamed and sent to my room, again.

**Review Please, it helps me write.**


	4. Imposter?

**Thank you everyone who reviewed!**

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope you'll enjoy reading it.**

**Imposter?**

**Emmett's POV**

I really needed to go out and clear my head, I have been in my room for about an hour now and I can't help but trouble myself by thinking about all the misfortunate events that happened to me today.

But this time I knew better than to sneak out, I would ask Carlisle's permission before I leave, maybe for a quick hunt.

So I exited my room and was about to go to Carlisle's study when I saw my beautiful angel, Rosalie come up to me.

**Esme's POV**

Now it was my turn to play my role and prank Emmett.

Actually, to tell truth I felt sorry for Emmett, it really hurts me to see his sad, frustrated face. First I thought that I didn't want to prank him, but then I thought back to all the bad things he has done and how many times he broke my rare, precious and antique furniture. That's what gave me the courage to do this, to prank him now.

Rosalie gave me her clothes so I could smell like her for a while and then she and Alice did their best to make me look like Rosalie and in fact they did a great job. I did look like Rosalie.

"Wow grandma, you look a lot like aunty Rose." Nessie said smiling sweetly at me, I returned that smile.

"Mom, you sure can fool Emmett." Both Jasper and Edward said.

"You look a lot like me!" Rosalie said hugging me.

"You can do it, love." Carlisle said briefly kissing me.

When we saw Emmett coming out of his room, Jasper held up his camera and indicated for me to go out there.

I slowly walked up to Emmett, I was nervous for some reason. When he saw me, he stopped and smiled. I took a deep breath and showed of my acting skills.

"Hi Emmett, what have you been up to today?" I asked

"Nothing much, I had a bad day." He replied.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied bowing his head.

"Do you like my dress?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Oh, is that a new dress? It's beautiful, but nothing compared to you, love." He said, looking at me lovingly.

"Thank you." I said, feeling uncomfortable.

"Do you want to come hunting with me?" he asked sounding hopeful.

"Sorry, I hate to disappoint you, but Alice and I are shopping again. We'll go after I come back?" I replied.

"Well then, I see you later." He said.

He put his arms around my waist and leaned forward, I too hesitantly leaned forward.

Oh God, when is Rosalie going to come save my life here. I hope Carlisle isn't watching this. Lord save me, please. I don't want to kiss my son.

When our lips were just millimeters away from touching, I saw Rosalie coming from the corner of my eye. Praise the Lord, she is finally here.

I pulled back and Emmett looked at me confused, "What's wrong, love?" he asked, frowning.

I indicated towards Rosalie, who was standing watching me and Emmett in fake shock. Emmett turned around and saw Rosalie; he looked back and forth from Rosalie to me with a puzzled expression.

Then I ran; at the speed of light; as fast as I can, and watched from the other room where the rest of family was. Emmett was in too much shock and confusion to run after me.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen! What do you think you're doing?" Rosalie screamed in Emmett's face making him take a few steps back.

"Rose, I...I saw two of you. Another person... who looked just like you. I... I don't know what's going on." Emmett stuttered.

"Well, she is obviously an imposter!" Rosalie shouted again.

"How am I supposed to know the difference?" Emmett shouted back; bad mistake, Rosalie will be really pissed.

"If you really truly loved me, like a soul mate should, you would know the difference deep down." Rosalie said in a cold voice.

"Deep down, I did know there was a difference." Emmett said calmly.

"Then why were you about to kiss her?" Rosalie shouted roughly.

Emmett became quiet; he didn't have an answer to that.

"Thought so." Rosalie said nodding her head.

"Rose look, I am really sorry. I truly love you. It's just that today didn't go well for me and I needed comfort." Emmett said pulling Rosalie into a kiss.

Rosalie backed away and pushed him of her, "Get of me, you won't be touching me for the next month." She said leaving the room.

**Jasper's POV**

Rosalie came back and gave us all a hi-five, I was proud of her.

She was an amazing actress; the look on Emmett's face was priceless when Rose told him that he won't be touching her for the next month.

"Jasper, did you get to record all of that?" she asked me.

"Yes, ma'am, I have all of it in here." I said, holding up the camera.

"Well, then you better keep that safe." She said.

"Yes, it's safe in my hands." I replied.

Later, all the girls: Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Bella and Nessie decided to go for a quick hunt and us boys: Edward, Carlisle, Emmett and I decided to stay home and let the girls have some time to themselves.

Carlisle, Edward and I decided to mess with Emmett's emotions.

So I gave the camera to Edward and told him to record this. I sent a wave of lust towards Emmett forwarding it to a statue which Esme bought not very long ago. The statue was quiet big almost the size of a real human, it was of a young girl, half naked. I sent another wave of lust and then Emmett got up and walked towards the statue. He ran his hands over the body of the statue and looked at it lovingly. Carlisle, Edward and I suppressed laughter as I sent him stronger waves of lust. He crushed his body to the statue and pressed his lips to its unmoving lips. There was a lot of passion in his kiss.

Then I stopped the waves of lust and sent waves of anger. He stopped kissing the statue and pulled away he punched it and kicked it till was turned to tiny dust. Boy was he angry! Oh well, Esme or none of us really liked that statue anyway.

Later in the day, the girls came home and we prepared for the next prank.

**Please Review, for more =)**

**The more reviews, the faster the next chapter will up.**


	5. Like Father, Like Daughter

**Like Father, Like Daughter**

******Alice's POV**

Now it is my time to shine and I have been looking forward for this moment for a long time now. To have the pleasure of annoying Emmett, just the way he annoys me and I'm going to make the most of this.

This is how the prank is going to go: Nessie asks Emmett to help her destroys my clothes and then she leaves and Emmett is caught alone.

I know it sounds ordinary and boring, but trust me it will be fun and funny and it will be worth it.

Of course I won't let them destroy my actual clothes. So I went to the mall with Rosalie and bought a few dresses that were to be ruined.

When we got home I hung those clothes in my wardrobe and showed Nessie which ones are to be destroyed.

Later when we decided it was the right moment, Nessie went up to Emmett's room and knocked.

**Emmett's POV**

I was in my room listening to my iPod when someone knocked on my door. "Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me, Uncle Emmett." Nessie replied.

"Come in." I said.

Nessie opened the door slowly and when she walked into my room, she quickly turned and shut the door and turned back to face me.

"What would you like, Nessie?" I said switching off my iPod and putting it away.

"Well, Aunt Alice has been annoying me the whole day and I decided that I want revenge. I know that you have experience in these types of things, so I came to ask you to officially help me and teach me to ruin her clothes without her knowing it was me." Renesmee said in her sweet persuasive voice.

I was flattered; she was asking me to help her. "But, what if she sees the future and has a vision of us destroying her clothes?" I asked.

"She won't, because you know how she can't see my future and anyone involved in it." Nessie replied, with a smug face.

"Oh right, well I will help you only if we have a rematch." I said, still troubled by the first bad thing that happened to me today.

"Um...sure...we'll have a rematch...after we destroy Aunt Alice's clothes." Nessie answered.

I couldn't help but be flattered and fall for her sweet, cute, innocent face. "Ok, fine Nessie, I am trusting you." I said carefully.

"So, that means you're with me?" Nessie asked excited, her face suddenly holding a big smile.

"Yes, I am!" I replied my face mirroring her excitement.

We sneaked into Alice and Jasper's room. Nessie went straight to Alice's wardrobe and picked a few of her dresses for us to sabotage.

We went straight to work. We ripped, pulled the intricate design of, sprayed them with paint and did all we can to ruin them.

"How will Aunt Alice not know it was me or you who did this?" My sweet niece asked.

"You just spray perfume everywhere. On the clothes and around the room, that would over power our scent."I said as matter or factly.

"You know what Ness, this is very fun. We should do this more often. We make a great team, with my skills and you being a blind spot to Alice. Maybe if we join your mother in, then she shields us; your father won't be able to read our mind. It would be perfect." I said planning all the things we could do together.

"I ate too much human food last night; I need to go to the toilet." Nessie said blushing a deep red. It reminded me of Bella as a human.

"Sure Nessie, be quick, I'll wait for you here." I said, mean while spraying all the clothes and room with perfume to divert our scent.

Nessie left and exactly ten seconds later Alice came into the room with shopping bags in each hand. _I am doomed_, was I could think of as she encountered the sight before her.

She dropped her shopping bags, in shock and screamed at the top of her lungs. "HOW DARE YOU MESS WITH MY CLOTHES?" I bet, if I were human I would be deaf by now, in fact any human in the house would have become deaf by now.

"Do you know how rare these dresses are?" she said picking the remains of her precious clothes.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds and when she opened them there were filled with pure anger and looked dangerously, deadly. I took a few steps back until I hit the wall, "Alice listen, Nessie told me to do it and also we worked together. It's completely not my fault." I said raising my hands in defence.

"Nessie, come here please." Alice announced.

Seconds later Nessie came into the room looking sweet and innocent. "Yes, Aunt Alice?" She said smiling at Alice.

"Did you ask, Uncle Emmett to do this to my clothes and did you do this with him, sweetie." Alice asked Nessie.

"No, Aunt Alice, why would I do that." She said with a cute, innocent face.

"I'm sorry Nessie for wrongly suspecting you, you can go now." Alice said as Nessie left the room with an evil smile on her innocent face.

Alice glared and said, "How dare you, blame this on our innocent niece. Actually, Emmett, do you know what, YOUR JEEP IS GOING DOWN!" she said and sprinted to the garage even before I could register what she said.

After a second, I realised what she meant and ran to the garage, but I was too late. My car was crushed and dismantled. She laughed evilly and left saying, "DON'T MESS WITH MY CLOTHES!"

I kneeled before my dismantled car and dry sobbed. I should have known that my evil niece is the daughter of my evil brother and they think in the same evil way. _Like father, like daughter._ Edward and Nessie both fooled me in the same way and I can't believe I fell for it twice. I am the stupid one here; they both are very good at acting. And because of this, I am grounded for two months and I lost my jeep. Wait till I get my hand on either of them.

**Nessie's POV**

That was hilarious. Dad and I gave each other a hi-five, everyone commented on my acting skills and dad said that even Uncle Emmett thought I was fabulous in acting.

Then we all prepared for our last prank on Uncle Emmett, this is going to be totally funny!

**Please Review, it means a lot to me.**


	6. Pranked

**A/N:**

**I thank everyone who added this story to their favourite story list and everyone who added me to their favourite author's list. **

**I especially thank everyone who took time to Review, it really means a lot to me. Reviews brighten up my whole day and help me write with more enthusiasm. **

**Thank you everyone who is reading this story. I really enjoyed writing it and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Have a Great Day! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight saga, Stephanie Meyer does.**

_**Chapter 6 – Pranked**_

**Rosalie's POV**

Now, it was actually the early morning of the next day; yesterday had been a bad day for Emmett. Finally we were up to our last prank that involves all of us.

I don't know if I am happy or sad. I am happy that it is all most over because; I didn't like watching Emmett being sad. After all he is my mate and husband and it makes me sad watching him sad.

But at the same time it is incredibly fun and funny working together to get Emmett the way he gets us. And so I'm sad that it is almost over.

Everyone except Emmett (who was in our room, crying over his car.) gathered for a quick meeting about our next prank. This prank is going to go like this: All of us speak in a foreign language and pretend to be like humans. Eating human food and Emmett runs away thinking he is in sane. Then Jasper calls him Emmett back and we all shout, "YOU'VE BEEN PRANKED!"

"So what language do you guys want to speak in?" Carlisle asked, looking at all of us.

"How about Italian?" Edward asked.

"No, I like French." Alice spoke up.

"German. I think it would really confuse Emmett." Jasper interceded.

"Japanese! It would really funny." Nessie hollered

"Chinese would be better." Bella said.

"I was thinking more like, Hindi." Esme said persuasively

"No way, I think we should do Arabic." I stated.

"Perhaps we should do Gibberish since no one seems to agree to one language." Carlisle said in an authoritative voice.

We were all quiet for a few seconds, just staring at Carlisle's face, but then we all cheered for Gibberish. It was the perfect idea.

After we decided we would speak in Gibberish, Nessie asked if we could throw water balloons at Emmett. So we made some water balloons and put them aside till later.

Since we were pretending to be like humans and it was early morning; we decided to be coming out of our beds in our pyjamas pretending to have slept last night. This will be hilarious!

Everyone went to their rooms and wore their PJ's. Edward, Bella and Nessie went up to Edward's old room and I went to the spare room, because Emmett was in our room.

Carlisle told us to stay in our rooms and pretend to be sleeping til he gives us a signal.

**Emmett's POV**

I am tired of being in my room for nearly five long hours now. I need to go out and do something instead of staring at the same old boring walls. I can't help but go over all the strange, frustrating and mean events that happened to me yesterday. – I hope today won't be a repeat.

I decided that I would go over to Carlisle's study and ask him if I could go down stairs and maybe read today's paper and hope that someone is watching t.v so I could at least look over their shoulder.

I quietly walked over to Carlisle's study, but he wasn't there. So I went to his and Esme's bedroom and knocked, but no one answered. All I heard from the other side was a soft snoring.

I slowly opened the door to see Carlisle and Esme deep in sleep with pyjamas on.

What? Vampires don't sleep! What's going on?

I sneaked over Alice and Jasper's room and found that there were in a silent slumber as well with PJ's on.

I went over to Edward's old room and found that Edward, Bella and Nessie were sleeping as well with PJ's on.

I walked over to the guest room and found that even my Rose was sleeping peacefully.

I had a bad feeling that today would definitely be a repeat of yesterday. It brought a lump into my throat which I forcefully swallowed back down.

Since everybody is _asleep_, I might as well watch some t.v. I thought to myself as I crept downstairs and turned the t.v on and put it on low volume. It's not every day you find a house full of vampires sleeping.

I was watching a very exciting baseball game when I heard two sets of footsteps coming down stairs. I quickly turned the off and ran over to the unused dining table picked up today's newspaper and pretend to be reading it.

Carlisle and Esme came up to me and kissed each one of my cheeks. Carlisle said, "Teepo, Emmett." And Esme said, "Zuma Emmett." at the same time. They both stared, smiling at me waiting for an answer.

"Umm...h...hello mom, dad."I said. I noticed that both of them were still in their PJ's.

Carlisle sat across the table from me reading another newspaper and Esme went to kitchen and started frying eggs and making human food. I guess it's for Nessie and maybe the pack is coming over today.

"Carlisle, are the wolves coming over, today?" I asked.

"Haa mee ja zen toola." Carlisle replied.

I was creeped out and decided not to talk to him anymore. Something is definitely wrong.

Then Edward, Bella and Nessie came and took their spot around the table occupying themselves with something.

"Laa misa meeta." Edward said to Carlisle.

"Ken karo laa meeta."Carlisle replied to Edward

I just stared at them like an idiot. It took me a minute to compose myself.

It was definitely not English or any other language I recognise. I can recognise almost all languages in the world.

Few minutes later Alice and Jasper came down also in their PJ's.

I noticed that Jasper was holding a camera in his hand. I didn't ask him why he was holing a camera because I decided it was part of this random weirdness.

"Nueti caddy!" Alice exclaimed and everyone replied the same words back to her.

Alice and Jasper joined the table. A minute later Rosalie came down in her PJ's, her beautiful blond hair messy.

"Jey, Jey cootie." she said as took her place around the table. Even my beautiful Rose has gone insane.

"Jey, Jey cootie." Everyone replied back to her.

Then Esme came over to us juggling lots of human food –I never knew Nessie could eat so much-, "Luva, luva." She said and gave Nessie an omelette and a glass of milk.

And then she also gave Edward and Bella each an omelette and a glass of milk. I thought that was for the pack.

Both Bella and Edward started _eating_ the omelette without hesitating, cringing, wincing, grimacing or showing any sign of distaste towards the human food. They ate it as if they were hungry humans. What is this madness?

"Edward, Bella how are you eating that?" I asked.

"La mi na gresh li." Bella said smiling at me.

I sighed frustrated and annoyed, what is wrong with the people around me?

Then Esme placed the omelette and milk in front of Carlisle, Alice and Jasper. They ate just as fluently as Edward and Bella.

Next Esme gave the omelette and milk to Rosalie and I; I grimaced at the smell of the omelette.

Rosalie started eating like the rest of them without hesitating or grimacing.

I stared at the food and everyone stared at me, encouraging me to eat. "No thank you." I said pushing it away from me.

Rosalie pushed it back towards me and glared; I looked down at the food again and everyone stared at me again. I held my breath so I wouldn't have to smell it and took a bite.

Eww...It was disgusting beyond telling. I quickly gulped some milk to wash the omelette down my throat, but the milk made it even more disgusting. I spat the whole thing out and got up from the table.

Everyone stared at me in surprise and Esme asked, "Neeto, pum ya?"

I clutched my head and said, "This is crazy! I need to escape from this insane house." I ran towards the front door.

I was half way out the door when Jasper shouted, "Emmett stop! Come here we need tell you something."

Finally someone is speaking English. I stopped and turned towards them, closing the door but staying close to it, because I still don't trust them.

They were all standing in a row about a metre away from me; they had their hands behind their backs and were all smiling widely.

"YOU'VE BEEN PRANKED!" The all shouted and threw two water balloons at me each.

I couldn't move from where I was; because I was frozen with shock and surprise. After sixteen water balloons were thrown at me I was soaked and wet all through.

I can't believe I was pranked. I am the prankster in the house. No one can prank people like I can. I can't believe I actually fell for all these pranks. Whose idea was this? Whose idea was it to prank the master of pranks?

Everyone was just laughing their heads off and taking pictures of me.

After several minutes I composed myself and everyone explained to me all the crazy, insane stuff that happened to me yesterday and today.

It was beyond belief when I found out that Carlisle and Esme were a big part of this. I never knew and wouldn't have suspected that Carlisle and Esme had that side to them; the fun, childish side.

Rosalie came up to me and kissed me with passion. "I didn't mean anything I said to you before, love." She said smiling. I kissed her back and said, "I love you." And she replied, "I love you, too."

Carlisle told me that I wasn't grounded and that he was kidding and Alice promised to buy me a new, better car. I was finally happy again.

All the while I noticed that Jasper and Edward were doing something with the t.v and camera.

Rosalie dragged me to the couch and the of family were there too. Jasper turned the t.v on and pressed play.

My happy smile turned upside down as I watched myself being pranked on t.v. I'm probably never going to here the end of it.

**So what did you think of the last chapter?**

**When you review, please tell me which chapter you thought was the best. I want to know my readers opinion.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Review Please :)**


End file.
